


【all嘎】飞鸟不鸣

by tonia



Category: all嘎 阿云嘎受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia/pseuds/tonia
Summary: All嘎：金主系列   骚扰系列   养成系列纯爽文，莫当真金主篇：主henry，各路金主出没。





	【all嘎】飞鸟不鸣

一、  
开始录制第一期声入的时候，阿云嘎就隐隐感觉到自己上首席的次数不会少。

不是自恋，他很清楚在通往梦想的道路上自己付出了多少，更清楚大部分队友是初出茅庐的年轻一代，在决定参加这档节目前，现任金主就把队员名单给他看过。

当时年轻人擦着头发把一叠A4纸递给他，第一页只有小小的暂定成员几个字，阿云嘎正在喝蜂蜜水的动作停住，有些疑惑地朝大大咧咧光着上身的小金主看去。

对面浑身还冒着热气的人瞬间笑出声，把乳白的毛巾扔进男人怀里，阿云嘎极其自然地接过，然后熟练地给坐在身旁的青年擦拭头发。

在对方调笑金鱼嘎上线的时候，他这才回想起前几天两人在北京的小公寓里缠绵时，答应去参加一档专业性较强的综艺，那时候俩人第一次时隔一周才见面，虽然阿云嘎向来对这种事没有太大的兴趣，但是早已习惯了情欲的身体在爱抚下会敏感地给出最诚实诱人的反应，而从小跳舞唱歌的他，即使不懂任何技巧，仍旧让那些久经欢场的金主流连忘返。

回想到当时正要勃发的快意被堵住时自己小声啜泣着求饶，阿云嘎觉得耳根有些发热，如果没记错的话，就是那时候调皮的小金主不停地在他耳边说话，其中就有说到这个综艺，但是在那种紧要关头他哪里分得出精力来思考，只先胡乱答应了。

只是脑海里有那么点印象，于是在后面的工作安排里，就下意识空出了三个多月拍摄时间。

此时阿云嘎一边给现任小金主擦头发，一边听对方介绍每个参与人员，圈子就这么大，少不了发现几个老熟人，两人心知肚明，都没给出太大反应，在介绍到一个名叫郑云龙的参赛男人时，阿云嘎微不可查地停顿了一下。

他不知道青年是否觉察出了，但是俩人关于这个参赛者的对话也仅限于“这人好像跟你大学同校”“恩~同班同学”。

在后面的一段时间里，阿云嘎按照计划完成了一部剧集的拍摄工作，由于角色形象要求，再加上身体需要，他更加努力地健身，时间凑巧的时候小金主会充当他的私人教练，在空无一人的私人场地免不了擦枪走火，阿云嘎不明白在训练地满身是汗的时候青年怎么还能那么性致勃勃。

他平时不怎么注意防晒护肤，只会在参加节目的时候勤奋地敷面膜；在遇到小金主前他跟过很多人，在经历了初期痛苦的内心挣扎后，现在已经能坦然接受了，却是下意识让自己晒黑一点，希望以此减少和金主相处时都以颤抖着扶着腰在浴室里清理作为结束。  
但显然他低估了这个年轻人。

对方带着小太阳一样的热度抱过来的时候，阿云嘎就知道这小崽子想干嘛了。

有时候阿云嘎不得不佩服他，这位才华横溢家境优渥的年轻人十分擅长利用自己的年龄优势，在上一任金主组织的饭局意外见面的几次里俩人连手都没摸过，他就摸清了阿云嘎的脾气，几乎什么都是顺着男人来，邀功一般拉着男人在装备齐全的录音室和乐器库穿梭，自信地展示他惊人的编曲天赋；看着对方在谈论音乐时闪闪发亮的双眼，阿云嘎第一次有了主动跟这个小金主的想法。

除了在床上会露出小孩子的本性，使坏逗弄他，阿云嘎甚至在心里评价这是目前为止最好相处的金主。

“都不能晚上再做嘛……”阿云嘎有些无奈地推拒着在他身上种草莓的青年，对方像是没听到般扯掉他的背心，从锁骨啃到下巴，再熟练地扒掉宽松的运动短裤。

稍微一歪头就能从占满整面墙的镜子里看到这幅令人血脉喷张的画面，男人身上日常衣服遮挡不到的地方是经过阳光洗礼的健康蜜色，却是比覆在他身上辛勤耕耘的小金主的肤色深了一个度，而两人亲密连接的地方，男人原本的肤色，竟是让人不可置信的白。

阿云嘎的双手无所适从地轻抵着对方的腹部，手下滚烫清晰的腹肌触感仿佛让他更兴奋了；做到动情时小金主会狠拍手里两瓣白皙的臀部，享受男人因受惊绞紧的触感，在翻转到后背位时欣赏对方白里透红跟着撞击节奏荡出肉波的臀尖。

两人第一次做时就发现自己和对方的相性度很高。

在其他金主身下时阿云嘎承认他会有意压制自己的声音，虽然肉体在任命地享受，但是内心依旧抗拒，他不能忍受自己发出那些让人羞耻的声音。

但是这最后的防线在这个小金主面前溃不成军，那是阿云嘎第一次体会到什么叫爽到脑袋一片空白。

那时的他已无暇注意周围甚至自身的任何事情，身体主动追逐着快感，那把最适合歌唱的清亮嗓音在情欲和快感的逼迫下缠缠绵绵萦绕在卧室里，尾音带着勾，偶尔的鼻音带着啜泣的变调，仿佛能将人的灵魂勾入万劫不复的极乐地狱。

本就为他着迷的小金主更是激动到扔掉一个安全套之后直接插入男人体内。

而后的每一次肉体交流都会以青年抱着他去浴室清洗作为结束；之前较低的做爱频率主要是因为他早年跳舞留下了严重的腰伤，几乎每一任年长的金主都会在男人可怜的哀求下以拥着他直接睡觉作为开始和结束。

在不得已结束舞蹈生涯后，他一边修养一边努力追寻另一个用歌声和表演描绘的梦想，之后遇见的这个长相清秀的加拿大籍华裔青年经常指导并带着他一起健身，请来专业的理疗师为他推拿，虽然带有一点私心，但阿云嘎还是挺感动的。

就像现在背靠着并不柔软的健身器材，青年在律动间几乎是无意识地护着男人的腰部，不知道是不是个人习惯，他非常在意阿云嘎的感受，每次的前戏都是漫长到磨人，但是紧随其后的爆炸一般的快感简直让人上瘾。

健身房毕竟不是用来做这种事的好地方，两人解决了一次后小金主就带着阿云嘎去浴室泡澡，在舒适的热水里昏昏欲睡的时候又被对方拉起来收拾行李。

根据行程阿云嘎晚上需要赶到录制地点，在跟了这个金主后他就将自己大部分衣物都搬到这幢三层小别墅里；他拒绝了每一任金主赠送的房产，一直对自己的定位都是暂时的租客。

除了一些很喜欢的服装，他没有收下任何金主给的东西，他很清楚自己要的是什么，更清楚自己为了什么而奋斗。

不过他不拒绝将一个交通便利环境宜人的小别墅当做工作飘零之余的常驻地点。

在收拾的时候阿云嘎有些烦恼了，显然他觉得录制三个月，自己这些衣服都得搬过去；最后当然不可能全都带过去，他带上主要的几套，剩下的是小金主挑拣着给他顺过去了。

 

预告：要开始录制了，助攻龙上线


End file.
